TELUR
by Ramboochan
Summary: Dibalik tubuh yang indah ada daging dan darah yang lezat. Dibalik tubuh yang indah ada aroma wangi yang memabukkan. Dibalik tubuh yang indah ada teritori yang harus direbut. Dibalik tubuh yang indah, ada nyawa yang harus direnggut.


Jeritan itu terdengar begitu memilukan. Fang menulikan pendengarannya, tetap duduk tegap diatas batu sambil menatap temannya makan.

Darah yang mengucur deras menjadi minumannya malam itu, bulan yang sendu tak menghalangi dirinya untuk melihat dalam gelap. Manik merahnya menyala girang, meresapi darah yang terus melewati kerongkongannya.

Gadis manis dengan rambut hitam yang diikat dua mengusap mulutnya. Ia merasa kenyang dan menoleh kearah Fang yang sudah memecahkan gelas tingginya.

"Mau gak?" tanya sang gadis.

Telinga tegak Fang bergerak. "Kau menawarkanku pemuda itu? Yakin? Biasanya kau hanya memberiku darah."

Perut rata ditepuk. "Sudah kenyang. Belakangan ini nafsu makanku memburuk, la."

"Bilang saja diet." Fang turun dan memilah anggota tubuh untuk disantap.

Telinga yang menekuk jelas menunjukkan kesedihan. Fang tertawa setelah mengunyah dagingnya. "Hei, Ying. Mungkin sudah saatnya kau ke dunia manusia dan membaur? Pergi sekolah sana."

Manik biru muda berbinar dan telinga hitam menegak. "Boleh? Tapi Kak Kaizo izinin gak ya."

"Aku ikut, deh. Kalau aku yang minta pasti Kakak izinin."

"Kau mau ikut sekolah, hah?"

"Tidak. Aku ikut tinggal saja."

Ying menggoyangkan tubuh Fang gemas. "Tidak. Kau harus ikut! Akhirnya setelah pindah sekian lama aku bisa sekolah juga."

Fang melempar sisa tubuh pemuda yang ditangkap Ying ke tebing. Tangannya menarik Ying keluar dari semak-semak.

"Pulanglah, Ying. Urusan keluar desa nanti aku atur. Kau beresin barang dulu, ya."

"Mau kemana lu?"

Manik merah berkilat. "Mencari rumah baru."

Fang melompat masuk ke dalam hutan meninggalkan Ying dipinggir jalan berbatu di desa tempatnya tinggal sekarang.

Sol sepatu boots abu-abu kusam menapaki dahan pepohonan. Fang terus melompat dibawah cahaya bulan yang redup. Lompatan-lompatan yang saling bergesekan dengan daun menarik atensi hewan malam, namun melihat pelakunya, mereka kembali beraktivitas sendiri. Ekor panjang berbulu ungu bergerak antusias, mengusir jauh kelelawar yang mendekatinya.

Cahaya terang perlahan masuk ke indra penglihatannya. Mantel ungu yang membalut tubuhnya ia rapatkan. Tengah malam yang sunyi ia jadikan kesempatan untuk jalan-jalan diantara pemukiman penduduk awam.

Ia mengubah bentuknya menjadi serigala berbulu hitam keunguan. Kakinya bergerak cepat mendekati pemukiman yang padat. Sebuah rumah besar yang kotor dan kosong ia telusuri, mengira-ngira apakah ia bisa tinggal untuk waktu yang lama.

Senyumnya luntur melihat seekor kucing gila mendadak mengejar dan hendak menggigitnya. Fang sontak memilih menjauh dan berlari makin masuk ke kota kecil di Pulau Rintis.

Beberapa rumah yang memang disewakan ia ingat baik-baik nomor telponnya. Jam yang tergantung di tiang taman menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Fang berbalik dan memutuskan untuk kembali.

Berjalan santai, ia sadar betul berada di jalan raya. Sebuah sekolah megah ia intip, mengulas senyum—yang sebenarnya membuat orang takut karena taring-taring itu—dan membayangkan hari-harinya di sekolah—lagi.

Entahlah. Lagipula ini sudah SMA ke 8 yang ia masuki seumur hidupnya.

Manik merahnya menyipit ketika sadar lampu dibeberapa ruangan masih menyala. Fang menduga para siswa sedang mengalami masa orientasi.

Fang terkejut. Seorang pemuda yang datang entah darimana membuka pintu gerbang samping sambil membawa sebuah kantung hitam besar. Fang buru-buru bersembunyi dalam semak dan memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menyebrang jalan, meletakkan kantung yang ternyata berisi sampah itu ke bak sampah besar di bawah pohon. Dengan tangan kosong dan suara helaan nafas lega, pemuda itu berlari kecil menyebrang jalan kembali ke sekolah.

Telinga Fang menangkap suara deru mobil yang mengebut. Manik merahnya membelalak kala melihat pemuda itu memungut kantung kecil yang terlepas dari genggamannya dan hendak kembali.

'TIN!'

Fang mendecakkan lidah. Ia meloncat keluar semak, mendorong Boboiboy jatuh keatas aspal yang dingin.

Mobil yang Fang yakini dikemudikan oleh orang mabuk itu melintas tanpa minta maaf. Fang menatap garang mobil itu yang hanya meninggalkan asap.

Wangi manis yang menguar dari tubuh sang pemuda membuat Fang tanpa sadar kembali berubah kedalam wujud setengah manusianya.

Manik madu dan merah saling menatap. Pemuda yang didorongnya tadi meremas mantel ungu yang jatuh disamping tubuhnya. Dengan tatapan dan senyum penuh kebingungan, pemuda itu hendak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sst. Ini hanya mimpi," ujar Fang pelan sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibir lembut. Tergoda, ia mengecup bibir itu, meresapi rasa manis dari saliva sang pemuda.

Fang kembali ke wujud serigalanya, berlari menjauh meninggalkan sang pemuda dengan ratusan pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah terjawab.

 **Telur**

 **Akhirnya guys, Omega!Boboiboy datang.**

 **Dinikmati bukan dihujati.**

 **#eleficsoflove**

Pagi pertama usai masa orientasi Boboiboy hiasi dengan senyuman. Ia membantu kakeknya membuka kedai seperti biasa, menunggu Gopal datang untuk berhutang segelas coklat panas spesial lalu berangkat sekolah.

"Hei, Boboiboy. Kau sadar tak. Sejak keluar buang sampah kau jadi pendiam. Kesambet setan, ya?" tanya Gopal.

Boboiboy tertawa. "Mana ada. Rasanya aku masih sehat. Tak ada yang terjadi, kok."

"Hmmm. Masa, sih. Jangan-jangan kamu diisengin sama senior ya!"

"Nggak, kok. Gaada yang gangguin. Emang sih Kak Borara sempat ngancem, tapi enggak kok. Semuanya terbaik!" Ibu jari ditunjukkan, Gopal memutar bola matanya.

"Haish. Kalau digangguin cerita ya, Boboiboy. Mungkin aku gabisa bantu banyak, tapi 'kan minimal kamu gak nanggung sendirian."

Gerbang sudah didepan mata, Boboiboy mengendikkan bahunya dan berlari masuk begitu saja. Gopal berteriak marah, ikutan lari kemudian.

Beberapa murid yang ia kenal melambai pada Boboiboy. Ia tahu betul, anak-anak gadis angkatannya mulai menjadikan dia pangeran sekolah. Senyuman manis ia ulas sebagai balasan, para gadis menjerit dan memotret diangle masing-masing, tertawa dan berlari kemudian.

"Hm. Aku kira aku dapat bisnis baru," gumam Gopal yang dibalas sikutan tajam.

Bisik-bisik di kelas yang Boboiboy tempati membuat ia bingung. Boboiboy kira kelasnya akan ramai oleh tawa, ternyata hanya ada sayup-sayup gosip yang menguar.

Boboiboy mengambil tempat di bangku kosong samping jendela. Setelah meletakkan tas, ia berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut ungu yang mencuat kemana-mana duduk termenung ke arah jendela.

Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya, mengingat-ngingat siapa dia saat masa orientasi kemarin.

"Ha-Halo."

Lirikan tajam pemuda itu membuat Boboiboy terkesiap. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sempat memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hai, aku Fang." Suara dingin itu membuat Boboiboy tersenyum kecil.

"Aku Boboiboy." Tangan mungil diulurkan. "Kau tidak ikut orientasi, ya?"

Takut-takut Fang menjabat tangan Boboiboy. "Aku baru sampai Malaysia semalam."

"Wah, kau habis dari mana?"

"Dari…Jepang. Sebelumnya aku ke Taiwan juga, sih," jawab Fang.

Boboiboy mulai sadar bisikan anak kelasnya mulai berubah menjadi keributan sejak Fang menyebutkan namanya. Mungkin rasa penasaran mereka sudah hilang.

"Keren! Kau liburan?"

Seruan mendadak itu membuat Fang sedikit terkejut. Boboiboy juga mengeser bangkunya agar ia bisa menghadap Fang dengan lebih nyaman.

"Aku ada urusan. Eh, maksudku, kakakku ada urusan."

"Pasti tidak menyenangkan ikut kerja."

"Yah begitulah. Sedikit tidak menyenangkan. Aku hanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri."

"Ya, itu bagus! Adaptasi itu memang harus cepat-cepat dilakukan."

Suara bel yang berbunyi mulai menghilangkan keributan para siswa. Boboiboy membalik bangkunya dan menghigh five Fang.

"Salam kenal, Fang. Senang berbincang denganmu. Istirahat nanti makan bareng, ya!"

Boboiboy tersenyum cerah sekali. Fang merasa ia membutuhkan kacamata hitam sekarang.

Fang berlari menghilangkan diri saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia menghindari Boboiboy sebisanya dengan menyusup ke kelas Ying.

"Oh, hoi, Fang! Sini lu," panggil Ying.

Fang menganalisis gadis yang duduk di samping Ying. Alisnya menyatu kala bros bunga dihijab merah muda masuk ke penglihatannya. Rasanya ia pernah lihat tapi lupa dimana.

"Nih, kenalin temen seperjuanganku, Fang."

"Hai, Fang. Aku Yaya."

Uluran tangan Yaya diterima baik oleh Fang. setelah berjabat tangan, Fang monyong dan beringsut mendekat kearah Ying.

"Ck. Apa-apaan, sih, Fang."

"Diam! Aku sekelas dengan bocah itu," bisik Fang.

"Bocah? Yang mana?" tanya Ying bingung.

"Yang aku ceritain kemarin."

"Ah." Ying mendelik tajam. "Gak lu apa-apain 'kan?"

"Puji Tuhan belum. Tapi sumpah aku gak kuat."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak tahu dia bagian dari kita atau bukan tapi, sumpah wanginya kayak lagi heat." Wajah tersiksa Fang membuat Ying menamparnya sekali. "Aw."

"Itu mah otakmu saja yang mesum. Nih, ya, kalau memang heat, aku pasti merasakan dia juga. Dari jauh juga kecium kali."

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Hidungmu 'kan bermasalah."

"Ggrrrr."

"Oh, Fang!" Panggilan dari Boboiboy terdengar dari pintu kelas. Fang mengelus dadanya dan mengembalikan ekspresinya.

"Boboiboy?"

"Perkenalkan ini Fang!" Boboiboy tersenyum kikuk kala flash menyusup dari sudut matanya. "Gopal ngapain, sih?!"

"Lagi nyari duit," jawab Gopal yang masih setia membidik objek barunya, Fang.

Kamera DSLR direbut paksa oleh Fang. Ia menggeram, menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam.

"Ehehehe. Aku fanboy kau lah, Fang."

'crack'

Suara itu cukup membuat Gopal berlinang air mata. Lensa kameranya dipecahkan begitu saja oleh tangan besi Fang.

"Fang…maaf, ya."

Suara halus yang mendayu membuat Ying berbalik dan menatap Boboiboy, menelitinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu. Hidungnya bergerak mencium wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Boboiboy.

"Oh, sial…" umpat Ying pelan. Ia melirik Fang yang mati-matian menahan hasrat dibalik tinju yang mengeras.

"Tidak masalah."

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau Gopal traktir donat lobak merah?"

Gopal menganga sedangkan Fang menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa itu?"

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Kau harus coba! Itu makanan yang sangat enak!"

Boboiboy dan Gopal berjalan keluar kelas sambil menceritakan apa itu donat lobak merah dan siapa pembuatnya. Ying menyenggol Fang dan tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan salah makan, ya."

"Diam. Kau lah yang jangan salah makan. Laki-laki di kelasku banyak yang manis. Kalau mau, cari salah satu dari mereka."

Saran Fang dianggap Ying angin lalu. Ia mengendikkan bahu dan kembali mengobrol dengan Yaya.

"Ayo, Fang."

Kantin tidak begitu ramai. Dari pengamatan Fang, senior lah yang menguasai bangku-bangku yang ada. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa girang, layaknya kawan lama yang tidak pernah bertemu selama 10 tahun lamanya.

Fang menyerobot meja dan bangku kosong. Gopal dan Boboiboy meributkan menu diantara antrian pendek.

Manik merah menyipit tajam. Sosok pemuda berambut merah gelap dengan manik merah yang sama duduk tidak jauh darinya. Gitar dipetik girang olehnya sambil berdiri dan satu kaki bertengger pada bangku.

Pemuda itu berjalan dan terus memetik gitar sambil bernyanyi. Tak lupa teman-temannya ikut menyanyi dan mengabadikannya dalam video.

Berputar, ia menubruk Boboiboy yang memegang nampan dengan beberapa donat dan roti diatasnya.

"Ma-Maaf…" gumam Boboiboy sambil menunduk.

"With my pretty little galway girl~"

Nyanyian pemuda itu semakin menjadi. Ia mengitari Boboiboy dan menyenggol pinggul Boboiboy. Fang tidak tinggal diam, ia berdiri dan merebut Boboiboy, menarik lengan atas Boboiboy dan mendekapnya dengan satu tangan.

"Tidakkah kau lihat Boboiboy tidak nyaman dengan perlakuanmu?"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, Fang." Boboiboy meletakkan nampan makanannya diatas meja dan berbalik menatap sang pemuda yang masih memetik gitarnya.

"I only pray you never leave me behind~"

Tangan Boboiboy menahan tangan kanan sang senior untuk melanjutkan lagunya lebih jauh.

"Kak Rara tidak perlu menyanyi seperti itu. Menyanyilah di mejamu dan biarkan teman-temanmu ikut menyanyi," ujar Boboiboy dalam nada tegas.

Borara mendengus. "Kau memberiku nasihat, huh?"

"Aku hanya memberi tahu saja. He-hei."

Borara menarik tangan Boboiboy dan menjilat ujung jari telunjuknya. Perlahan jari lentik itu dimasukkan dan dijilat oleh Borara.

Melihat hal itu membuat Fang geram. Ia menggeram dan mengirimkan sinyal pada Borara untuk berhenti. Dengusan yang diberikan Borara membuat Fang menarik tangan Boboiboy dan membawa pemuda itu duduk dibangkunya.

"Ada apa, Fang? Marah?"

"Aku tidak ingat melihatmu dimana. Tapi biar aku peringatkan untuk tidak menyentuh Boboiboy seenak jidatmu," ancam Fang.

"Memang kau bisa apa, serigala kecil?"

Fang tidak terkejut. Bau yang dikeluarkan Borara sejak tadi dan bekas luka dijidat kiri yang memanjang sampai telinga sudah jelas menunjukkan Borara bukan manusia.

"Aku bisa membuat X diwajahmu."

Pergelangan tangan kanannya mendadak digenggam erat. Fang menoleh dan spontan meringis kala genggaman berubah menjadi plintiran. Borara sendiri sudah mundur beberapa langkah sebelum tendangan tinggi merusak wajahnya. Meski akhirnya sisa tanah yang menempel disepatu Boboiboy jatuh dipipinya juga.

"Lepas, Boboiboy," pinta Fang.

Fang menatap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah gila. Ia menatap pelakunya, tersenyum miring kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kelas dan makan saja, Boboiboy?" ajak Fang. Tangannya merangkul pundak Boboiboy dan membawa roti-roti dalam pelukan tangannya yang kosong.

Masih menatap kesal Borara, Boboiboy berjalan sambil mengunyah roti.

"Lihat saja nanti," gumam Boboiboy. Ia melirik Fang yang pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Lain kali kalau ada yang seperti itu kau tidak perlu membantuku. Aku tahu cara melindungi diri!"

"Oke. Oke. Tidak usah terlalu marah, sayang."

"Sa-Sayang?!" Warna merah menjalar. "Apaan sih!"

"Loh marah? Kan bercanda."

Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya. "Bodo."

Fang terkekeh. Sejenak ia lupa akan wangi Boboiboy dan terlena oleh banyak hal. Candaan dari Boboiboy dan Gopal membuatnya lupa akan jati dirinya sendiri.

Fang memang egois. Ia menyuruh Ying sekolah agar bisa mendapat teman. Yang ia butuhkan hanya teman.

Harinya diakhiri dengan senyum Boboiboy yang begitu manis. Ying menyeretnya pulang, memaksanya melupakan kejadian hari ini dan segera mencuci wajah.

Borara berdiri angkuh didepan mereka. Ia sudah sadar ada dua alpha datang ke wilayahnya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Awalnya ia hanya bertemu dengan Fang, namun setelah beberapa hari memerhatikan, ternyata memang ada dua.

"Tinggalkan pulau ini. Aku tidak mau bau kalian berkeliaran disekitar sini lagi."

Fang melotot. Ying menepuk jidatnya kesal. Sambil menggeram, Ying menahan diri untuk tidak merubah wujud di depan Boboiboy sekarang juga.

Emang dasarnya alpha mah beda. Ying dan Fang asyik mengeluarkan aura intimidasi disertai bau menyengat untuk mengingatkan Borara dimana seharusnya ia berada. Posisi mereka memang tidak beda jauh. Umur juga tuaan Borara, tapi Ying dan Fang sudah menandai wilayah diberbagai negara bersama-sama.

"Dengar, ya, Borara. Aku tidak suka bertengkar. Pergilah sebelum aku mengambil alih wilayahmu," ujar Ying.

Boboiboy yang berdiri dibelakang Fang meremas ujung kemeja Fang. "Fang, ini kenapa, sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau pulang saja, ya," pinta Fang.

Manik merah Fang menatap Borara. "Kaizo tidak akan senang adiknya diperlakukan seperti ini."

"Aku juga tidak akan senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku yang menguasai wilayah ini. Harusnya kau meminta izin."

"Oke itu salahku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tahu ini wilayahmu."

Ying menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. "Harusnya kau membiarkan orangmu menjaga perbatasan."

"Kau sudah membunuh berapa orang? Lima? Sepuluh? Ying, aku sudah sadar akan keberadaan alpha lain. Perburuan yang bukan kami terjadi di hutan."

Boboiboy mengeryitkan dahinya. "Apaan sih? Bunuh? Fang? Ying?"

Fang menggeram kesal. "Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk pulang! Untuk apa kau masih di sini!" Gertak Fang.

Manik madu menatap tegas. "Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi di sini!"

"Pulang!"

"ARGH!"

"YING!"

"AWAS FANG!"

Cakaran mendadak dari Borara yang masih dalam wujud manusia utuh menyerang Ying. Fang dengan gesit membungkuk dan mendekap Boboiboy erat. Borara hampir mengenainya kalau saja Ying tidak meneriakinya.

"Jangan dipusingkan. Boboiboy itu memang manusia kepo. Lebih baik urus urusan kita," ujar Borara tenang. Ia mengulas seringai. "Akan kupastikan kau keluar dari Pulau Rintis malam ini juga."

Fang mendorong Boboiboy jauh. Ia turut mengeluarkan cakar tajam dijarinya dan bergulat dengan Borara. Tak lupa Ying membantu dan menyerang Borara dari belakang.

"Ekh!"

Gigi tajam Ying yang sudah mulai berubah mengigit pundak berotot Borara. Borara mengerang, menghempaskan tubuh Ying ke aspal. Ying menajamkan refleknya dan segera meloncat kembali setelah hampir jatuh.

Cakar tajam Borara menancap dalam dilengan atas Fang. Gigi tajam Ying kembali menancap dipundak Borara. Borara memilih melepaskan Fang dan mundur.

Manik merah Fang melirik ke belakang, Boboiboy masih di sana. Ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar.

"Boboiboy masih di sini. Tahan diri kalian," ujar Fang pelan.

Borara mendengus. "Kau takut ketahuan?"

"Ying. Bagaimana?"

Rambut hitam diacak gemas. "Aku tidak tahu, wo! Mau pergi sekarang?"

Fang tampak berpikir sejenak. "Baru juga masuk sekolah." Seringai ditunjukkan. "Kalahkan dia."

"Oke, bos."

Setelahnya, Boboiboy hanya melihat. Ia memperhatikan tiap gerakan Ying dan Fang yang tidak manusiawi. Borara dengan otot besarnya dapat menghindar dan balas menyerang. Sayangnya pergerakan yang begitu cepat dari Ying dan Fang tidak dapat dengan mudah dibaca.

Boboiboy meremas kain didepan dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia bisa merasakan darah terus mengalir ditubuhnya. Manik madunya membelalak takut. Mereka bertiga menyeramkan.

Ying terlempar jauh. Cukup jauh untuk bisa mengejar ketertinggalan dimana Borara sudah mencekik Fang dan hendak melemparnya juga.

Tidak. Boboiboy salah. Ying lebih cepat.

Sebelum sempat melempar Fang, Ying dari belakang tiba-tiba muncul dengan tangan yang nampak berbeda dari tangan manusia. Cakarnya menembus dalam ke punggung Borara hingga darah melumuri ketiganya.

Fang bergerak melepaskan diri lalu menendang wajah Borara hingga pria besar itu terlentang diatas aspal.

"Aku bilang apa soal bekas lukamu, hm?" Fang menggoreskan kuku tajamnya mengikuti garis rahang Borara.

"E-Eng…"

"Apa? Tidak bisa menjawab? Oke, akan kujawab untukmu. Aku bilang aku akan membuat X diwajahmu."

"ARGH!"

Darah mengalir diwajah Borara. Fang menggoreskan kukunya dikulit wajah kering Borara. Boboiboy gemetar, nafasnya memberat dan kepalanya pusing. Bau intimidasi yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Fang tercium makin jelas.

Boboiboy mencengkram batang pohon tua. Ia merasa tidak benar. Awalnya ia hanya merasa atmosfer memberat. Tapi, makin lama atmosfer itu berubah menjadi bau yang menyakitkan. Tubuhnya bereaksi.

Diantara ketakutan itu, Boboiboy merasa kejantanannya menegak. Ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia bangun hanya karena bau yang kuat?

Fang menatapnya dengan dua manik merah yang menyala disusul oleh manik biru Ying yang menyeramkan. Tidak. Mereka berdua menyeramkan.

Boboiboy merasa lemah. Kakinya lemas, ia merosot ke rerumputan, merapalkan doa sedangkan Fang berjalan mendekatinya.

"B-Boboi-Boy?"

"Pergi!"

Fang terkejut. "Hei…ini aku Fang. Ayo pulang."

Boboiboy mendongak. "Kau tidak akan membunuhku?"

"Kenapa harus?"

Boboiboy masih menolak. Ia meringkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri. Fang menghela nafas berat, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh ringan Boboiboy. Menggendongnya dan membawanya pulang ke rumah sederhana yang menjadi istananya.

Manik merah Fang bertemu dengan coklat madu milik kakek Boboiboy. Ying dibelakangnya mengetukkan sepatu keaspal. Masih dengan seragam ternoda darah, mereka berdua nekat menyambangi kediaman Boboiboy.

"Kami bisa jelaskan," ujar Ying.

Manik madu kakek Boboiboy berkilat. Fang terkejut, begitu pula Ying. "Anak muda memang aneh. Bertengkar dimana pun."

Ying tergugu. "A-Atok?"

"Sssttt. Jangan biarkan anak ini tahu." Atok mengambil alih Boboiboy. "Aku tahu cara menghapus ingatan. Kalian cepat pulang dan mandi sana. Tidak etis dilihat."

Pintu yang dibanting menjadi penutup kalimat. Manik merah dan biru saling bertemu, kebingungan untuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya Ying tertawa dan memukul pundak Fang.

"Astaga. Pantas saja Boboiboy begitu menarik."

"Ternyata campuran, ya…"

Ying berjalan pelan. "Entah. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin belum pernah melihat alpha sungguhan. Kalau dengar dari kata-kata Atok, sih, sepertinya Borara sangat pandai mengurus anak buahnya di sini."

Fang mendengus. "Kau bicara seakan aku belum bisa mengontrol diri."

"Memang belum. Baumu itu dimana-mana tahu. Memang serigala kecil yang manis."

"Sialan! Kau tuh yang kecil manis. Sudah berapa banyak alpha yang mengincarmu."

"Bodoamat~."

.

Hari ini terasa berbeda. Setelah segala macam pertengkarannya dengan geng Borara ditemani Fang dan Ying yang menggila, ia tidur dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Cemas terus menghampirinya. Keringat membasahi spreinya. Ia tidak mengerti.

Tubuhnya panas dan sialnya hari ini ia ada ujian matematika. Papa Zola tidak akan mengizinkan dia ujian susulan pasti.

Dengan wajah memerah dan tubuh panas, Boboiboy memaksakan diri untuk bersekolah. Bermodalkan paracetamol dilaci obat, Boboiboy berjalan kaki menuju sekolah yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Kau yakin mau bersekolah, Boboiboy?"

"Iya, Tok. Boboiboy akan ke UKS usai ujian nanti."

"Iyalah. Kalau mau dijemput telpon ya."

"Iya, Tok. Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsallam."

Jaket yang tersleting rapat membuat beberapa anak kebingungan. Teman-temannya menghampiri, terkejut begitu menyentuh dahi panas yang sudah dibajiri keringat.

"Aduh, Boboiboy. Tak perlu lah kau memaksakan diri," nasihat Yaya.

Gopal mengangguk. "Kau mau kubantu ke UKS?"

"Aku masih sanggup, Gopal. Tunggu sampai ujian selesai, aku akan langsung ke UKS."

"Baiklah. Semangat ujianya, ya. Kalau ada perlu telpon kami saja," ujar Yaya. Ia menyeret Gopal keluar dan membiarkan Boboiboy menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan.

Sayup-sayup suara temannya yang tengah mengobrol bagaikan lagu pengantar tidurnya. Setidaknya sampai Fang masuk.

Bau yang sama tercium menusuk indra penciumannya. Tubuhnya bereaksi. Demamnya meninggi dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Boboiboy menekan kepalanya kelipatan tangan, berusaha menghalangi bau tubuh Fang yang terus menyiksanya.

"Ha-aah...Fang..."

Helaan nafas berat yang diiringi desahan yang memanggil nama Fang membuatnya terkejut. Ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya lalu bangkit berdiri. Dengan seragam yang mulai basah oleh keringat, Boboiboy berlari menuju UKS.

Ia menutup diri dengan selimut, meringkuk diatas kasur UKS yang kosong setelah meminta izin. Jarinya mengetikkan pesan untuk Gopal, memintanya untuk memberikan izin pada guru yang mengajar.

Boboiboy mengusahakan dirinya untuk tidur. Matanya memejam erat, memaksakan dirinya untuk segera masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Boboiboy... Boboiboy... Bangun."

Tubuhnya merasakam guncangan. Tangan besar yang sedikit kasar menyentuh lengan atasnya.

Boboiboy membuka manik madunya yang basah tergenang air mata. Ia mengusap matanya dan menatap langit-langit yang kosong.

"Boboiboy, bangun. Gopal memintaku untuk memanggilmu ke kelas untuk ujian."

"Gopal dimana?" tanyanya lirih.

Fang memalingkan wajah dan menahan nafas. "Membantu Papa mengambil buku PR kita di ruang guru."

"Hu-uhhh..." Boboiboy memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. "Kau duluan saja."

"Yakin? Kau terlihat butuh bantuan."

Manik madu yang kian keruh menatap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia menatap gundukan diselangkangannya, menggigit bibir bawah gemas menahan hasrat.

"Tidak masalah. Kau... pergilah."

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi kau terlihat tersiksa sejak pagi."

Boboiboy bisa lihat Fang mundur beberapa langkah. Alisnya menyatu. "Kau yakin tidak akan jijik mendengarnya?"

"Kenapa harus? Kita sama-sama laki-laki."

"Malah itu masalahnya..."

"Oke. Kalau begitu, aku...aku tunggu di kelas. Datanglah secepatnya."

"Fa-Fang!"

"Ya?"

"Aku merasa aneh. Sejak kemarin, ah tepatnya sejak pulang dari pertengkaranmu dengan Kak Rara, aku merasa aneh. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat kau melindungiku. Meski setelahnya aku pingsan, aku yakin ini karena kemarin. Aku mencium bau yang kuat darimu."

Fang membelalakkan matanya. Pipinya bersemu senang dan rasanya telinga serta ekornya meronta untuk melesak keluar.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidur dan...eum, Fang kau yakin tidak akan jijik?"

"Aku memimpikanmu."

"Seperti apa?"

"Kau hanya duduk. Kau melihatku begitu lama. Intens dan aku...merasa dilindungi."

Fang mengerjapkan manik merahnya. "Benarkah?"

"Fang pergilah. Cepat. Baumu...baumu menusuk hidungku," pinta Boboiboy sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Senyum tipis diulas, Fang mendekat dan mendekap Boboiboy. Tubuh mungil dipelukannya menegang, bau khas yang keluar dari kelenjar keringat makin intens mengisi ruang UKS.

"Fa-Fang...Fang...Le-Lepas...Fang...Fangh..."

Desahan yang begitu menggoda memancing Fang. Instingnya bergerak cepat. Adik kecilnya yang terpancing turut serta memohon.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Gatau! Tapi berada didekatmu membuatku bangun!"

"Kau sedang heat, sayang. Harusnya aku sudah tahu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Kau memang bukan manusia. Siapa ayahmu?"

Boboiboy melongo. "Hah? Apa sih? Ayah dan Ibuku manusia...kok..."

"Kenapa? Ragu?"

"Ibu meninggal saat aku lahir. Lalu ayah...ayah memintaku ke sini saat aku lulus SD."

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Dia bilang, dia berbeda. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti. Atok hanya bilang Ibu meninggal karena memang seharusnya tidak menikah dengan ayah. Apa itu artinya Ayah bukan manusia?"

Fang mengendikkan bahunya. "Entah. Tapi heat ini benar-benar menggangguku. Aku bersyukur kau masuk UKS. Atau tidak aku sudah pulang."

"Apa itu heat?"

"Sebuah siklus. Seperti mens. Mengerti?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Fang menjilat cuping telinga Boboiboy. "Kau tahu kau harus apa, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memalingkan wajah dan menahan nafas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa pun."

"Hmmm." Fang menyusupkan tangannya kedalam selimut, mengusap perut hangat Boboiboy yang terus mengejang.

Boboiboy memejamkan matanya sambil menahan desahan. Ia menikmatinya, rasa sakit perlahan menghilang dan tergantikan oleh perasaan nyaman.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Boboiboy menatap Fang ragu. "Mungkin."

Fang mencium dahi Boboiboy, terus mengusap perut rata Boboiboy sambil mengulas senyum tipis.

"Aku rasa ini akan cukup untukmu. Kau tidak basah kan?"

Boboiboy reflek menahan kepala Fang dan menekannya ke bawah. Boboiboy mencium Fang spontan sambil meremas kerah kemeja hingga lusuh.

"5 menit lagi ujian dimulai, Boboiboy. Aku bilang apa sama Papa?"

Manik madu yang berkabut membuah Fang ber'ah'ria. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu mencium Boboiboy lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Fang...pantatku basah."

Fang memejamkan matanya erat. Sambil mengutuk diri sendiri, ia menarik selimut Boboiboy lalu menarik turun celana Boboiboy hingga tersisa celana dalam yang sudah basah oleh air mani.

"Dengan apa kau keluar?"

Boboiboy menutup wajahnya. "Mana aku tahu! Ini terjadi saat aku tidur!"

"Benarkah?" Fang mengecup ujung kejantanan Boboiboy. "Manis seperti orangnya."

"Boboiboy, segeralah pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan kesakitan ini nanti." Fang buru-buru berlari. "Tunggu aku!"

Boboiboy menatap bingung pada Fang. Tiba-tiba ia sudah digendongan Fang. Kejantanannya yang kembali menegak setelah tadi keluar di kamar mandi menekan punggung tegap Fang.

Fang berusaha membelokkan semua topik yang berhubungan degan heat. Heat ini heat itu dan segala macam heat.

Rumah besar yang hanya dihuni oleh Fang menjadi persinggahan mereka. Boboiboy meringis, Fang membantingnya keatas kasur tanpa aba-aba. Manik madunya mengeksplorasi sementara tangannya meremas sprei dibawahnya.

"Fang, ini kamarmu?" tanya Boboiboy seraya mendudukkan diri. Gejolak di tubuhnya masih ada dan ia masih merasa sakit. Jangan lupakan lubang pantatnya yang basah.

Fang melepas dasinya dan menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun darimu. Tapi ingat ini baik-baik, aku melakukannya untukmu."

Fang menciumnya lembut. Mengeksplorasi tubuh Boboiboy yang bergetar menahan hasrat. Manik madunya memburam, tangan mungilnya menggantung dileher Fang.

"Fang..."

Ruangan besar itu penuh dengan suara desahan. Fang menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin, tidak bermain-main dengan miliknya sendiri karena tahu akibatnya.

Leher Boboiboy yang jenjang terlihat begitu menggugah selera. Ia ingin menandainya. Ia ingin menjadikan Boboiboy miliknya.

"Boboiboy. Akan aku pastikan aku memilikimu..."

Seminggu berlalu. Fang yakin Boboiboy telah selesai dengan heatnya. Ia memakai jaketnya, merapikan rambutnya dan mengambil kacamatanya.

Fang mencium kening Boboiboy. Senyum tipis ia ulas. Hatinya bergemuruh. Ia ingin menangis.

"Akan kuambil daerah ini dari Borara. "

.

yo gaiseuuuuuuuuuuuu. ini dia pembukaan dari #eleficsoflove

gatau ya uda perna ada yg ngide apa belom. tapi ngebayangin omega bbb itu pasti seru

ingat. tidak ada yang pernah berakhir dari fic gua :). ditunggu ya!!!!

.

Ying menerawang jauh. Manik birunya memicing tajam. Hidungnya terus mengendus, mencari tahu kemana temannya pergi seminggu ini.

Ah, salah. Sebenarnya ia tahu Fang terjebak bersama omega yang baru tahu jati dirinya. Tapi, siang tadi saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Boboiboy, Fang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Ujung pulau yang dekat dengan pabrik coklat jadi singgahan. Ying menghitung cepat, memperkirakan jumlah alpha lain yang berada di sekitar sana.

"Sial. Borara ada di sini."

Ying meninju pohon, ia berjalan keluar hutan dengan tenang seolah tiada yang terjadi. Dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan—turtle neck berwarna biru tua dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam—ia nampak seperti wanita yang sedang melakukan kunjungan pabrik.

Ying berjalan pelan megikuti jejak aroma Fang. semakin kuat baunya, semakin yakin pula Fang sedang dalam kondisi terburuknya.

"Rawr!"

"Akh—hei!"

Ying berbalik, menahan gigitan dari serigala dewasa yang datang dari belakang dengan tangannya.

"Berusaha membunuhku, Borara?"

"Tanyakan itu pada Fang."

Ying dapat melihat dengan jelas telinga serigala itu sudah tidak utuh sebelah. Seriala itu berjalan mengelilinginya.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan dia?"

"Aku sedang mencarinya, Ying, hehe." Borara terkekeh. "Melihatmu makin mengingatkanku pada Kaizo."

Ying bersiap mengubah diriny kalau-kalau Borara menyerang. Ia tertawa pelan. "Mau berapa banyak alpha lagi yang akan kau bunuh demi menjaga wilayahmu?"

Borara hendak menyerang. Ia melompat pada Ying. Untungnya gadis alpha itu segera merubah wujudnya. Manik biru muda yang menyala memberi sinyal mundur bagi Borara.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, loh," ujar Ying.

"Begitu pula denganku."

Borara melompat lagi, menggigit Ying lalu melemparnya. Ying mendengus, berbalik dan mendorong Borara jatuh lalu mencakar wajahnya.

"Kaizo sangat kasar. Begitu pula denganmu dan Fang."

"Kau pantas menerima ini."

Mereka berdua bergulat. Berguling di pinggir tebing curam dimana bebatuan karang dan air alut siap menyambut tamu baru mereka.

Nyaris saja Ying terlempar. Tapi ia cepat. Lebih cepat dari Borara.

Diantara mereka berdua sudah tidak ada lagi yang bersih. Tubuh mereka berlumuran darah. Belum lagi Borara yang sudah bertarung dengan Fang sebelumnya. Ying menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya dlalu berlari kearah Borara yang masih mencari oksigen.

"Sial—!"

Borara tertawa. "Aku kira kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui ini jebakan."

Ying menahan beban tubuhnya dengan mencengkram pinggir tebing yang mulai rapuh.

"Sialan."

"Sampai jumpa, sayang."

Kaki depan Borara menginjak Ying. Gadis itu meringis, tersenyum kecil kemudian.

"Aku tidak mau mati sendirian."

Kedua kaki depan Ying membalikkan keadaan. Kuku tajamnya mencengkram kaki Borara dan menariknya jatuh. Borara sempat menahan diri, namun Ying dengan sekuat tenaga menarik Borara hingga terjatuh bersama.

Ying menatap langit sore hari itu. ia menertawakan dirinya, begiut egois akan keinginannya untuk menikmati bangku sekolah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sejenak ia merasa sangat bodoh, membiarkan dirinya terjatuh sementara di tebing banyak bebatuan untuk dicengkram. Ia mengambil kesempatan, memaksakan diri untuk melawan gravitasi dan meraih salah satu batuan tajam. Ia tahu, ia bisa.

Ketika Ying sampai ke atas, seorang pemuda dengan rambut ungu berbaring lemah dibawah pohon besar yang tumbuh rindang.

Ying mengembalikan dirinya pada mode manusia. Dengan kaki terseok-seok, ia menghampiri Fang.

Tangan yang penuh darah menangkup wajah Fang, mengulas senyum pedih kala tiada nafas tersisa untuk Fang. Air mata mulai mengalir, Ying berusaha tegar. Fang sudah berusaha mempertahankan mereka berdua di Pula Rintis, tapi ia gagal.

"Kematian Borara adalah hadiah dariku, Fang."

.

Boboiboy membuka matanya. Ini hari pertamanya kembali normal. Ia memegang perutnya yang sudah membaik. Senyumnya mengembang, ia menjelajahi seisi ruangan tapi Fang tidak ada.

Tidak.

Baunya juga sudah menghilang.

Manik madunya membola. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Air matanya mengalir, ia menyentuh lehernya dimana bekas gigitan Fang telah menghilang dari sana. Boboiboy bangkit dari kasurnya, lalu terjatuh diatas lantai dingin.

"Fang."


End file.
